


Four Drops - FrostIron

by PragmaticKatharsis



Series: Drabbles: Assemble! [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four frostiron drabbles written for the prompts of: Confused/Gold/Restless/Thankful. Snarky banter and minor feels included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drops - FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from the list: [here](http://thevressclan.tumblr.com/post/32359012324/50-drabble-prompts)

011\. [ **Confused** ]

Tony had thought they had an agreement, an understanding. That two worlds would never be allowed to cross, that they would both be strong enough to hold to that decision.

_The cacophony of explosions sounded in the distance; they were the tolling bells that heralded the ending of something familiar (the beginning of something foreign)._

There was Tony Stark and there was Iron Man.

“Why?”

_In his metal suit that was painted impossibly red with his own blood, Iron Man was hoisted aloft by his enemy (Tony Stark’s lover)._

There was Loki Liesmith and there was Loki Odinson.

“Because I am Loki; I do what I want.”

It was both a motive and promise.

 

023\. [ **Gold** ]

“Well aren’t we… what’s the proper term? Pretentious? Gaudy? Swank?”

Tony glared from his spot on the king-size bed, gold silken sheets spread out around him. So he liked his beds to be a bit luxurious, so what? Loki had some nerve calling anything Tony owned ‘gaudy’, especially when he went around strutting in that nightmare of a fashion disaster he called a helmet.

This is what Tony got for trying to be _nice_ and inviting the god-diva to his own bed instead of one of the spares.

“You’re free to leave anytime, Frosty.”

Loki smirked, seemingly letting the comment roll off him without impact. “You assume I meant it as an insult. Perhaps I think such things suit you.”

Tony was pushed back into the plush material, the strength of the god baring down on him as deceptive as ever; so fitting for a god of lies.

“Maybe it’s fitting for both of us,” Tony snarked back as he crushed Loki’s lips to his own.

 

040\. [ **Restless** ]

Loki hadn’t been able to stop himself from pacing the entire length of his modest apartment for almost an hour now; the clock on the wall that seemed to tick louder with each minute passing made sure that he was well aware of the fact. He shouldn’t be pacing, and he shouldn’t be agitated; at least not over something so trivial.

He was not anxious at all. He was not nervous at all, or at least that was what he kept trying to convince himself of.

Stark was a mortal, but he could take care of himself against his own kind.

The images on the television always focused on the worst of the fighting, always highlighted the gore that the humans seemed to crave as twisted entertainment. He had turned the electronic box off because the noise distracted him, not for any other reason.

Loki had his own plans to tend to; he couldn’t ignore them for something so fleeting as sentiment.

Something as fragile as affection.

Something as childish as love.

 

048\. [ **Thankful** ]

“You are less useless than I had first assessed.” The man was slumped in an undignified heap on his floor and he still managed to shed arrogance like a cat does fur.

“And you’re even more of an ungrateful asshole than I first estimated; you have gone above and beyond the call of douche-baggery.”

“I am attempting to ignore your inadequacies and compliment you,” Loki managed to sound huffy even as he seemed to barely hold on to consciousness.

All the blood pooling around him couldn’t be from him alone, could it? “You’re doing a real shitty job at it. Try it again when you aren’t bleeding all over my carpet.”

Loki was silent as Tony looked over his injuries. Looked like he’d taken a hell of a head wound, and something serrated had cut through his right shoulder. “You gonna tell me what you were doing out there in the first place? Or how you got like this?”

“You really wish to know?”

This is why you didn’t take in strays; even if they were Norse gods.

“No, I asked because I wasn’t curious at all. I let people come into my tower, that’s equipped with top of the line security, all the time just letting their injuries jut about impudently; because I am obviously the best host.”

Tony’s comment dragged a few weak chuckles from Loki before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to break up a writersblock I've had with some of my other WIP fics, so this is the beginning of a series of drabbles that will include different pairings and characters from the MCU.


End file.
